


Strawberry Jam

by glitteringvoid



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid
Summary: All Damen wanted was to be an attentive and loving boyfriend and make some breakfast. Instead he has been glaring at the jam for far too long now.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	Strawberry Jam

**Author's Note:**

> This is _in no way_ based on things that happened to me (except that it totally is and I, unfortunately, had no one to save me so it took me far too long to realise what I was doing)  
> Thank you at my wonderful beta reader for making sure this actually makes sense! 💙

Damen glares at the jar. 

This entire situation is _ridiculous_. He just wanted to make some nice breakfast for them, it was supposed to be simple but attentive and get him a smile and an enjoyable morning with his boyfriend. 

He did _not_ plan on fighting with the jar of jam. _Strawberry_ jam, which, inexplicably, makes the situation worse. 

And yet that is exactly what he is doing, panting and cursing and getting nowhere. The damned thing is closed and there is no opening it. It doesn’t matter that it’s just a tiny jar and Damen should be more than capable of opening it, shouldn’t even have to try really. 

It’s rather insulting, now that he thinks about it. He never had any problems opening anything, has mastered the art of using his muscles to help out and impress. Only to be bested by strawberry jam. 

Laurent is never going to live this down if he finds out, even Nik would laugh at him! 

Damen takes the jar again, his new found determination spurring him on. He just hasn’t tried hard enough. 

Holding the jar securely in one hand, Damen grabs the lid in his other hand and begins to twist. 

It doesn’t move at all. 

Damen grits his teeth and tenses his muscles, not letting up for a second. 

He tries everything, pushes harder and changes the angle, but the jar remains stubbornly closed. 

Damen is _this_ close to deciding to just smash the jar on the table and break the jar, when someone chuckles behind him. 

Despite the mortifying situation he has been caught in, Damen smiles. He knows that sound, loves that sound. 

Trying to save what is left to save, he quickly moves the jar behind his back and greet Laurent, hoping to distract him from asking hard to answer questions. 

“Morning love, I,” Damen looks around their kitchen, breakfast only half-done and in no way ready to be presented. He squeezes the jar once more, cursing it once again for not following the plan. “I hoped to surprise you.” 

Laurent always looks lovely in the morning, soft and ruffled from sleep, not yet put together into the perfect mask he shows to the rest of the world. 

Damen watches in reference as Laurent gracefully steps forward, walks his hand up his chest and slings his arms around his neck, leaning close. Yes, Laurent is absolutely enchanting, and Damen can never have enough of him. 

Standing on his tiptoes, Laurent nuzzles against his neck, teases him, whispers into his ear. “And surprise me you did.” 

Anticipating a kiss Damen turns his head, leaning down to meet Laurent half way. Laurent smiles sweetly up at him, batting his eyelashes and something in Damen warns him that this is a trap, that he is planning something. 

Before Damen can act on this realisation, Laurent’s hands shoot down his arms, taking the jar from him and dancing out of range, not giving Damen a chance to catch him. Laurent laughs at him, mischievous glint in his eyes and throws the jar between his hands. “This one gave you quite the fight, didn’t it?” 

Damen sighs, of course Laurent wouldn’t let that go. There is absolutely nothing Damen could do or say anymore to save his honour, except establish this is all to blame on the _jar_ and would have happened to _everyone_ , therefore this has _nothing_ to do with him. 

Which, granted, will be hard to sell. Doesn’t mean it isn’t worth the try though. 

“Stop laughing already, the jar is impossible to open and that is all there is to it.” Laurent obviously doesn’t believe him, raising an amused eyebrow at him and smirking. Damen has to come up with something better if he wants to convince him. Or get him to accept it as the official story at least. Laurent won’t ever believe such a ridiculous excuse, but if Damen gives him a better story than his sudden fail to do the simplest tasks, he might be spared the embarrassment of having his friends know. 

“Open it then, if you don’t believe me.” Not the best, but it would have to do. If Damen couldn’t open it, there is no way Laurent can and he can be Damen’s witness to how impossible it is. 

Laurent opens the jar with an easy flick of his wrist. 

Damen stares at him. 

It can’t have been that easy, that is exactly what he himself did too. It _can’t_ be. 

But Damen doesn’t know how Laurent could have tricked him in this, how he could have pulled this off. He didn’t change the jars, Damen would have noticed that, and he didn’t tamper with it either. Maybe Damen’s efforts were just enough to loosen it somewhat, so that it was almost open already when Laurent stole it. No, then Damen could have done it himself, would have noticed something. 

Laurent smiles at him, innocently and sweet, enjoying the mystery he presents. 

“I assure you there is no trick involved, I’m just smarter than you are.” While that is probably true, Damen is by no means stupid. There is something he is missing here, and he knows how to figure out what it is. 

“If that is what you want to call it, though I would probably just call it dumb luck.” Damen shrugs, watching Laurent frown and hiding his growing grin. Laurent does love to brag. It’s a neat little weakness to exploit and Damen genuinely enjoys listening when he lays his mind out for him. Even after all this time it feels special, intimate and treasured. 

“No, it wasn’t, I noticed you were trying very hard to screw that jar shut. There is no luck involved in detailed observation.” Laurent is pouting now, which is adorable but only a by-product this time. The wrong direction, Damen focused all his efforts and closing the jar tighter. Now he _does_ feel incredibly foolish. 

“Don’t mope, dear. I quite enjoyed the show, you know? Very impressive.” It’s stupid and shallow, but that does make Damen feel better. Though that might also be because Laurent is close again, the damn jar nowhere to be seen and his hands playing with his hair, no trick in his closeness this time. 

Damen leans down to kiss him, indenting nothing more than a quick peck but lingering, kissing him again. Laurent doesn’t mind, pressing up against him and pulling him down, turning his head however it pleases him and eagerly meeting him. Damen could do nothing but kiss him all day. 

Of course, this is exactly the moment Laurent chooses to break away, not getting far because of Damen’s hands on his back but farther than Damen wants him. “I believe I was promised breakfast?” 

Damen glances over at the table, everything done and waiting just for them. Nothing that couldn’t wait a little. “What would you say to brunch today?” 

Laurent laughs, a beautiful sound Damen suspects he will never hear enough of, before finally coming back and kissing him again.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://glitteringvoids.tumblr.com/post/189421154228/strawberry-jam)


End file.
